


Haunted

by kusege



Series: Face In The Mirror [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, hyde haunts the mirror after jekyll dies thats it thats the plot, lanyon lives au, wow this is a dumb idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: There is a haunted mirror that used to belong to Dr. Henry Jekyll somewhere in London.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb idea I had about an hour ago, and I wrote this in about an hour, and I kinda want to write more? Of this universe but probably not in this super passive, seperated-from-reality writing style. Anyway, tell me what you think?

There is a haunted mirror floating around London.

 

Not literally, of course- it would surely have been brought down to the ground or broken by hurled rocks by now. No, it is floating around London in the metaphorical sense, in that it is being sold and bought and given away and found at an astonishingly fast rate.

 

The mirror used to belong to a certain Dr. Henry Jekyll, before, of course, he committed suicide two years ago. It was sold off rather quickly shortly thereafter, and nothing more was thought of the matter, not even by his friends.

 

And then the stories began to emerge.

 

Strange, echoing cackles coming from seemingly nowhere in the darker hours of the night. A taunting voice with a Scottish accent whispering filth and sin in the ears of someone as they tried to sleep at night. The same voice attacking them during the day, screaming of the fulfillment of their worst nightmares. Alcohol disappearing with no account for where it was going. A soft sobbing, and desperate begs of  _ please, don’t do this to us  _ and  _ come back _ coming shortly after the alcohol’s disappearance. 

 

There is a haunted mirror that used to belong to Dr. Henry Jekyll somewhere in London.

 

It is not hard to hear of- the stories are spreading like wildfire across the city. It is hard to track down reliably, as wild stories tend to be exaggerated and inconsistent. 

 

Here is what is certain.

 

The first person who had it suspected nothing for months, shaking off the whispers as just the result of guilt. He was a very guilty man, who drank himself sick on cheap gin and yelled at himself constantly. It was not until he opened his eyes from sleep to find himself standing at a table, writing a note that as far as he could figure, read ‘buy better gin’ (the handwriting was very messy, like that of someone who had been crying) that he realized something was not right.

 

He immediately reached the conclusion that he had been possessed, and quickly gained the services of the witch who lived down the street. She instantly realized the mirror was the source of the issue, saying it was housing a truly malevolent spirit. However, after three attempts to banish whatever it was which resided in the mirror failed, she simply advised him to either break it or sell it. This man was very superstitious, however, and opted to sell it to avoid the potential years of bad luck. He got it out of his apartment two days later, and immediately he felt as though something which had been watching him for months turned away from him. A weight lifted from the back of his neck.

 

The next owner noticed in days. She simply attempted to smash the mirror, but somehow, no matter what she did, it did not break. She left it outside her house overnight, and it had been removed by the next morning.

 

And so the mirror was transported, jumping from household to household, and always bringing with it an unending subtle sense of guilt and failure. Sometimes, those most vulnerable inhabitants have been possessed. They tend to drink whatever alcohol is available to them, and then proceed to do something incomprehensibly stupid. Sometimes, it is attempting to jump from rooftops, other times it is simply breaking things and laughing. Those observing these actions often say that the person begins to cry right before the possessor leaves and they return to themselves.

 

It has been two years since Dr. Henry Jekyll committed suicide, and the mirror that used to belong to him is now an urban legend in London. The current owner is writing a journal of his experiences with it, but carefully, quietly, secretly, so that his landlord will not hear that he has the mirror in his apartment and force him to get rid of it. (Once, a possessed person carelessly knocked over a candle and half burned down the building they lived in.)

 

The story of the building made papers, as it was the first massive bout of property damage that came from the mirror’s ownership. It also caught the attention of one of Dr. Henry Jekyll’s old friends, now fully recovered from a sudden dip in his health over two years ago.

 

It is this friend who is now searching for the mirror. It is this friend who is making his way through inconsistent stories and fruitless dead ends and secretive statements. It is this friend who is in search of answers and closure and maybe, if his theory is correct, a confrontation.

 

And maybe, if all goes well, a conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you've read it. Again, thoughts? Good idea? Bad idea? Do you want more? Please tell me so I know how much energy to devote to this idea thank you


End file.
